Shane Hall
Cats History US Tour 5 - 12/2003 - Mistoffelees Biography (2003) Theatre: Has appeared in numerous Regional Theatre productions with the Springer Opera House in Columbus, Georgia, as well as performing onboard Celebrity Cruise Lines and with Royal Caribbean International. Much love to Mom and Dad for their patience and support as Shane lives out his dream of performing in Cats! Interview (2003) Cat's Meow, by Lisa D. McNary Any performing arts career is difficult. Many people aspire to the bright lights and big audiences, but few achieve their dream. Count Shane Hall of Phenix City among the few that have. After seeing "Cats" on Broadway several years ago, he set his sights on dancing professionally in that show. While proud to represent Columbus and Phenix City in his work, Hall is very excited that the musical "Cats" is coming to the RiverCenter for the Performing Arts in February. Hall, as the character Mistoffelees, joins 20 other company characters in eight performances a week. "Cats" holds the record as the longest running show on Broadway. It can now only be seen in local venues around the country performed by the touring compan It takes eight 18-wheelers to transport the company's props, sets, and costumes. When the show changes geographical regions, Hall gets a week of rest, which usually brings him home to catch up with family and friends. Mistoffelees, as described by Hall, is "a good special cat that is rambunctious and into everything, always wanting to be the center of attention. Things happen because of him, because he does have magical powers although he is unsure of them. Hall says he's aware of many dancers wanting to be on Broadway or in a hip-hop MTV video. His advice for young dancers is decidedly classic - take ballet. Explaining the connection of ballet to all forms of dance. Hall says only classical ballet training "establishes a core" necessary for any type of dance to be performed well. Here, Hall pounces from question to question in describing his work. On the goal of the job: To entertain the audience of every night by making my performance as fresh and new as possible. I constantly remind myself that the audience I am about to perform to may have never seen "Cats". I want the audience to see and feel my passion for the arts and musical theater and for them to love the show as much as I love doing the show. On the tasks to do the job: This is a very demanding show physically and vocally. The show requires so much training and technical skill for each performer to come across as the illusion of a feline animal. Crawling had become my newest form of transportation. That was very difficult to get used to, making sure to look feline-like crawling around. We also jump around all over the oversized sets, which "Cats" is set in a junkyard. Everything is oversized to make us look small. Working quotable: "I feel that in order to do "Cats" you have to be trained in voice, dancing, and acting. As far as the dance-end goes, all I can say is ballet, ballet, ballet." Gallery Mistoffelees US Tour Shane Hall.png Category:Mistoffelees actor Category:US Tour Cast